The present invention relates to safety devices for fluid handling apparatus. More particularly, the safety device of the present invention is intended for use with fluid handling apparatus that operate under high pressure to prevent the intentional or unintentional opening of such fluid handling apparatus when the pressure accumulated therein exceeds a predetermined level.
Fluid handling apparatus, generally, are well known and are used in various industries, such as pharmaceutical or other chemical manufacturing, to perform component operations, such as filtration and straining, within larger processes. Fluid handling apparatus may also, however, be used in a process that consists primarily of a filtration or straining operation. From time to time, fluid handling apparatus must be opened for cleaning, declogging or other maintenance or repair. It is often the case that the pressure inside the fluid handling apparatus builds up during operation to unsafe levels. On such occasions, unless the pressure is first released through valves typically provided for this purpose, the operator opening the fluid handling apparatus, or anyone in the vicinity thereof, is at risk of physical injury. Under these conditions, as soon as the cover/clamp of the fluid handling apparatus is disengaged, the internal pressure within the fluid handling apparatus can cause the cover to be flung open with enough force to physically injure the operator or any bystander in the vicinity of the apparatus. In the past, the internal pressure has actually been high enough to cause the cover to be ejected from the fluid handling apparatus, thereby increasing the safety hazard to the operator and bystanders.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages and shortcomings of the prior art discussed above by providing a fluid handling apparatus with a safety device designed to keep the cover of the fluid handling apparatus secured in its closed position, such that it cannot be either intentionally or unintentionally opened, for so long as the fluid pressure inside the fluid handling apparatus exceeds a predetermined safe level. The fluid handling apparatus typically includes a securing mechanism with a handle that, when in its engaged position, securely holds the apparatus cover in its closed position. The safety device is designed to lock or latch the handle into its engaged position when the fluid pressure inside exceeds the predetermined safe level.
More particularly, a pressure vessel in accordance with the present invention comprises a cover that is movable between an open position and a closed position and a clamp for releasably clamping the cover in its closed position. The clamp includes a handle for manually operating the clamp. The handle is movable between a first position, in which the clamp releasably holds the cover in its closed position, and a second position, in which the cover is free to be moved to its open position. The pressure vessel further comprises locking means, including a latch pin for releasably locking the handle in its first position upon actuation of the latch pin, and actuating means, which is responsive to an increase in pressure within the pressure vessel, for actuating the latch pin when the pressure within the vessel has reached a predetermined level.
Other features and aspects of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments, the appended claims and the accompanying drawings.